It is known to encode and transcode video content into multiple resolutions and formats. Conventional video encoding and transcoding systems, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional video encoding and transcoding systems do not automatically determine the platform on which the video content is going to be played such as a personal computer, a Mac, a tablet, a smartphone and the like. Conventional video encoding and transcoding systems also do not automatically determine the bandwidth that is available to stream the video content. Further, conventional video encoding and transcoding systems do not automatically stream the video content in the optimized format. Still further, conventional video encoding and transcoding systems result in undesirable re-buffering and re-caching of memory. Conventional video encoding and transcoding systems also do not dynamically translate video content in one language to video content in a different language. Further, conventional video encoding and transcoding systems do not sufficiently reduce the size of video content files. It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method could be provided that would automatically determine the platform on which the video content is going to be played such as a personal computer, a Mac, a tablet, a smartphone and the like. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would automatically determine the bandwidth that is available to stream the video content. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would automatically stream the video content in the optimized format. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce or eliminate undesirable re-buffering and re-caching of memory. In addition, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would dynamically translate video content in one language to video content in a different language. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would sufficiently reduce the size of video content files.